


Our Own Sky (Somewhere Only We Know)

by uptotheblue



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Actually related to other fanfic(s), Birthday Cake, First Meetings, Happy Birthday Choi Byungchan, M/M, Strangers
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27604658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uptotheblue/pseuds/uptotheblue
Summary: Byungchan dan kotak kuenya di penghujung hari itu.
Relationships: Choi Byungchan/Han Seungwoo
Kudos: 13





	Our Own Sky (Somewhere Only We Know)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy belated birthday, Byungchan!<3

_**I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin** _

_**And if you have a minute, why don't we go** _

_**Talk about it somewhere only we know?** _

Basah.

Sepanjang hari itu basah di mana-mana. Di jalan besar dekat kantornya, di jalan menuju rumah, maupun di pelataran toko kue langganannya. Byungchan mengibaskan payung lipatnya, lalu meletakkan benda itu ke tempat penyimpanan yang terletak tepat di samping pintu masuk. Sudut-sudut bibirnya melengkung begitu tinggi, seakan membawa mentari yang sedari pagi terkesan enggan menampakkan diri. Membuat bisik-bisik iri beberapa pengunjung lain yang—bahkan—untuk sekadar menghalau keruh di masing-masing wajah mereka pun tak cukup mampu.

“ _Good evening, young man. Another birthday, huh?_ ” sapa perempuan muda yang sudah tak asing lagi baginya dari balik etalase kaca.

Kekehan Byungchan hadir mendengar ucapan bernada sarkasme perempuan itu. Ia membalas seraya mengangguk-angguk dengan sumringah. “ _Yup, another birthday. Strange, isn't it? It feels only yesterday.”_

Seperti sebuah rutinitas yang wajib dilakukan saat berkunjung ke sana, Byungchan mulai berkeliling menelusuri etalase-etalase panjang tersebut. Para pekerja di sana membiarkannya begitu saja sebab sudah hafal benar dengan kebiasaan pelanggan mereka yang satu ini.

Ada berbagai macam kue, puding, biskuit, roti, dan makanan manis lainnya yang dipajang di dalam sana; dari yang berukuran kecil hingga berukuran jumbo pun tersedia. Dan dari semua itu, aroma manis lembut yang kini menari-nari di udara dan menggelitik hidungnya-lah yang paling Byungchan sukai.

Sesudah mengambil dua stoples kukis vanila favoritnya, Byungchan beralih ke etalase kue. Toko ini selalu menghias kue-kue mereka dengan cantik, juga memiliki rasa yang cocok di lidahnya. Namun dari sekian banyaknya kue yang tersedia di sana, pilihan Byungchan selalu jatuh pada kue berbentuk persegi yang bagian atasnya diselimuti banyak kokoa.

“Aku ambil yang ini, ya, Li—”

Kalimat Byungchan terputus begitu saja ketika bahunya tiba-tiba ditubruk oleh seseorang dari arah belakang, sehingga tubuh bongsornya hampir-hampir oleng dan mencium lantai. Ia mendelik tidak suka saat orang itu malah tak mengacuhkannya, terlebih lagi orang itu pun menunjuk kue yang sama dengan yang akan dipilihnya.

“Aku akan ambil yang satu ini,” katanya sambil mengeluarkan dompet dari saku celananya dengan tergesa-gesa.

Lian—perempuan yang menyapanya di depan tadi hanya terdiam. Matanya melirik ke arah kedua lelaki di depannya secara bergantian.

“Ah, maaf. Tapi yang ini sudah diambil mas yang di sana.” Perempuan itu menjelaskan sesopan mungkin dan menunjuk ke arah Byungchan.

Tetapi sepertinya lelaki itu tidak peduli sama sekali. Ia hanya melirik Byungchan sekejap mata saat mengatakan, “Masih banyak kue lainnya, kau bisa lihat di sana.”

“Tapi aku mau yang ini, dan aku duluan yang mau ambil tadi. Kenapa bukan kamu saja yang cari kue lainnya?”

Sikap Byungchan yang ikut-ikutan tidak mau mengalah membuat si 'tukang terobos' itu akhirnya menaruh fokus pada dirinya. Lelaki itu tampak menggerutu di bawah napasnya, lalu melemparkan senyum canggung ke arah Byungchan.

“Saya lagi butuh bangat. Kamu cari yang lain saja, ya? Lagi pula ini cuma kue.”

“Cuma kue? Cuma kue katamu?”

Lelaki berhidung tinggi itu tidak membalas ucapannya dan hanya menatapnya linglung, sedangkan Byungchan sudah meremat-remat ujung kemejanya di bawah sana—hingga buku-buku jarinya memucat. Ia membasahi bibirnya dan menarik napas dalam-dalam.

Gemuruh hujan yang mengetuk-ngetuk kaca samping ruangan tersebut semakin menambah kesan menegangkan yang tengah terjadi di antara kedua laki-laki dengan tinggi serupa itu. Perempuan di depan mereka pun tidak bisa berbuat banyak, kecuali mengawasi dari tempatnya dan mewanti-wanti agar kedua orang ini tidak menimbulkan kegaduhan di dalam toko.

“Kau bodoh sekali. Kau tahu itu?”

Cemoohan Byungchan membuat lelaki di sampingnya menganga tak percaya. Untungnya sang pemilik toko segera keluar dari ruangan yang di depan pintunya bertuliskan 'Staff only', dan langsung menengahi keadaan panas tersebut. Dengan tersenyum penuh keramah-tamahan ia memberitahukan bahwa toko mereka akan mengeluarkan satu kue lagi dengan rasa seperti yang diinginkan oleh mereka berdua.

Byungchan mendapatkan bungkusan kuenya terlebih dahulu, lalu berlalu begitu saja. Padahal, biasanya ia akan singgah di sana beberapa waktu dan menghampiri semua pekerja yang memang akrab dengannya. Namun untuk kali ini, ia rasanya lebih membutuhkan udara segar daripada harus berlama-lama di dalam sana.

“Sepertinya seseorang telah mengalami hari yang buruk. Tidak perlu bersikap seperti itu hanya untuk sekotak kue, ya, 'kan?” Seungwoo berucap sambil terus memperhatikan punggung Byungchan yang keluar ruangan dengan tidak sabaran.

“Ada orang yang bahagia saat mendapatkan kue ulang tahun dari orang-orang terdekat mereka, juga ada yang tetap bahagia meskipun kue itu datang bukan dari yang terkasih, dan beberapa lainnya merasa cukup bahagia dengan kue yang mereka beli untuk diri mereka sendiri.” Terulas senyum tulus yang menghiasi wajah perempuan berambut sebahu itu ketika ia mengatakan kalimat tersebut. Sambil memasukkan kue Seungwoo ke kotaknya, ia menambahkan, “Kue-kue yang kami buat selalu berakhir ke tempat-tempat berbeda setiap harinya, dan apa pun alasan di balik semua orang itu membelinya, kuharap mereka selalu mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang sama besarnya.”

Seungwoo hanya terdiam dengan dahi berkerut-kerut. Ia tidak memahami maksud dari perkataan perempuan ini. Namun, lagi-lagi ia menoleh pada lelaki yang sebelumnya memanggil dirinya bodoh. Lelaki tinggi itu kini sudah berdiri di pelataran depan toko. Dari balik pintu kaca ia dapat melihat bagaimana lelaki itu sesekali mengintip ke kotak kuenya dan menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Helaian surainya tampak ikut terkulum desiran angin yang menyertai hujan sore hari itu. Untuk beberapa saat, Seungwoo merasa dirinya telah berteleportasi ke dunia lain begitu mendapati roman teduh lelaki itu saat menegadahkan kepala dan tangan kanannya secara bersamaan. Dan tanpa sadar, senyumnya sendiri tahu-tahu sudah mengembang.

“Ah, maafkan aku. Hujan seperti ini terkadang membuatku jadi sedikit sentimental. Nah, ini kuemu. Kau ingin tambahkan ucapan di atasnya, atau mungkin beberapa lilin?”

“Tak apa. Kurasa memang tak semestinya mempermasalahkan hal itu lagi.”

Ketika Seungwoo hendak menarik kenop pintu di depannya, perempuan itu berteriak, “ _Hey, today is his birthday, by the way!_ “

*

Byungchan mendengar suara klentengan lonceng yang berbunyi ketika pintu toko dibuka, pun derap langkah seseorang dari arah belakang, tetapi ia mencoba untuk tak menghiraukannya.

“Tidak akan ada yang mengambil kuemu, kau tidak perlu memeluknya seerat itu.”

Masih tak ada tanggapan berarti dari Byungchan. Lelaki itu malah celingukan ke sana kemari dan berpura-pura tidak tahu kalau dirinya-lah yang tengah diajak berbicara. Byungchan melirik Seungwoo melalui sudut matanya, lalu melengos kembali.

“Aku minta maaf atas sikapku di dalam tadi, kurasa aku memang bersikap tidak sopan.” Seungwoo membuka percakapan sambil mencondongkan kepala sehingga Byungchan membelalakkan mata, dan bergidik menjauh. “Hai, tapi kau pun memanggilku bodoh. Jadi kita impas, 'kan?”

“Aku Seungwoo, omong-omong. Kau?”

Uluran tangan Seungwoo menggantung di udara beberapa lama sebab lawan bicaranya tak kunjung membalasnya; lima menit lebih ia berdiri dengan posisi seperti itu. Byungchan tidak berbuat apa-apa. Pemilik lesung pipi itu hanya memperhatikan tangannya lamat-lamat, namun tak juga menyambut uluran yang diberikan.

“Aku tidak bersalaman dan memberikan nama kepada orang asing,” balas Byungchan seraya mengedikkan bahu. Nadanya terkesan ketus, tetapi Seungwoo merasa senang karena akhirnya lelaki itu mau membuka suara.

“Ah, ya. Beberapa temanku juga seperti itu. Tak apa-apa karena aku hanya ingin memberitahumu namaku.”

Entah mengapa Seungwoo tidak merasa tersinggung sama sekali. Ia sedikit banyak bisa memaklumi sikap lelaki di sampingnya ini, padahal keduanya baru bertemu beberapa saat lalu.

Dipandanginya lagi wajah itu lekat. Lelaki itu tak sekalipun tampak terusik, dan raut wajah yang tadi Seungwoo cermati dari balik pintu kaca nyatanya masih berada di sana. Diam-diam ia mulai bertanya-tanya, apa gerangan yang tengah lelaki di sampingnya ini pikirkan saat ini.

“Apakah sepanjang hari akan seperti ini? Menyebalkan sekali, bukan? Semuanya jadi tertutupi genangan air.”

Gumaman Seungwoo yang barusan seketika berhasil menarik atensi Byungchan. Keduanya serempak mengalihkan pandangan pada kelabunya langit di kejauhan sana.

Hujan sudah tidak sederas tadi, namun hawa dinginnya semakin menjadi-jadi menjelang malam seperti ini. Langit pucat cenderung keabu-abuan sebelumnya sekarang mulai bertransisi menjadi kuning keemasan. Kendaraan di jalanan dua arah di depan mereka mulai berdesak-desakkan, bersamaan dengan bunyi klakson yang terdengar saling bersahut-sahutan. Kemacetan di kala hujan seperti ini selalu menjadi mimpi buruk bagi siapa pun. Apalagi ketika semua orang tengah terburu-buru ingin pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

Terdapat beberapa orang yang masih hilir-mudik di dalam toko. Dan saat bunyi lonceng pintu di belakang mereka berbunyi untuk ke sekian kalinya, manik-manik mereka tidak sengaja bersinggungan. Keduanya bertatapan cukup lama hingga akhirnya saling melempar senyuman kecil. Perdebatan mereka di dalam tadi seketika mulai terlupakan, seakan-akan tak pernah terjadi. Byungchan yang masih memeluk erat kotaknya lantas menghela napas samar.

“Tapi aku suka,” kata Byungchan tiba-tiba.

“Hmm?”

“Kau tahu, terkadang saat kau berdiam dalam derasnya hujan kau akan merasa seperti semua bebanmu meluruh begitu saja? Tidak ada yang kau pikirkan selain bersenang-senang. Tak jarang pula hujan seperti ini membawa kembali memori-memori lama beserta orang-orang yang pernah tinggal di dalamnya. Aku selalu suka karena di sanalah aku bisa menemukan kembali alasanku tetap berada di sini.”

Sedari kecil Byungchan selalu menyukai sensasi ketika hujan datang. Ia terbiasa berdiam lama di kusen jendela kamarnya tanpa melakukan apa pun, kecuali untuk mengamati langit kelam seperti saat ini. Mungkin kebiasaan ini menurun dari ibunya sebab dulu saat ia masih belum sebongsor sekarang, ia sering mendapati ibunya juga sering melakukan hal yang sama.

Byungchan menjulurkan tangan untuk kedua kalinya. Merasakan bagaimana bulir-bulir itu menyentuh kulit tipisnya, lalu mengalir ke setiap ruas jari-jemarinya. Ada perasaan rindu yang menyusupi hatinya meskipun ia sendiri tak tahu, rasa rindu itu harus disematkan untuk siapa. Ia lalu menelengkan kepalanya ke arah Seungwoo begitu menyadari lelaki itu masih memperhatikannya dalam diam.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Byungchan lantas mengambil pergelangan tangan Seungwoo, kemudian menarik lelaki itu ikut turun sebanyak dua undakan sehingga tubuh mereka tak lagi terlindungi atap toko. Ia menginstruksikan Seungwoo untuk membuka telapak tangannya lebar-lebar supaya bisa menerima rintik-tintik yang terjatuh. Mungkin kalau hujan masih sederas tadi dan mereka tidak sedang membawa bingkisan, sudah dipastikan Byungchan akan menarik Seungwoo untuk berhujan-hujanan bersamanya. (Walaupun lelaki itu masih termasuk orang asing baginya.)

“Apa kau merasakannya?”

Seungwoo hanya mengangguk kaku, sebab ia justru teralihkan pada kedua tangan mereka yang kini saling bertumpu, serta menyalurkan rasa hangat yang membuat jantungnya jadi berdegup tak karuan di balik kenaannya. Ia sampai menahan napasnya beberapa detik dikarenakan wajah Byungchan yang terkesan tak berjarak dari dirinya tampak amat bekerlipan. Seungwoo seperti baru saja menemukan konstelasi tersembunyi yang tak akan pernah bisa dijumpai orang lain di mana pun, dan ia merasa beruntung akan hal itu.

“Kupikir kau sedang terburu-buru?” tanya Byungchan yang sudah menjauh. Sedangkan Seungwoo sendiri merasa sedikit kecewa ketika mereka kembali berjarak. Rasanya enggan melepaskan kehangatan yang baru dirasakannya.

“Oh—? Oh, ini sebenarnya untuk salah satu muridku. Kurasa ia bisa menunggu.”

Senyum Byungchan merekah lebih lebar lagi kali ini. Ia mengangguk-angguk dan bergumam panjang. “Jadi, kau seorang guru?”

“Uhm, ya, begitulah.”

_Guru, ya._

Byungchan teringat seseorang yang memiliki cita-cita menjadi seorang guru. Sepertinya sudah lama sekali sejak suara penuh antusiasme itu memenuhi gendang telinganya. Namun, Wajahnya seketika berubah menjadi sendu begitu menyadari bahwa mau sebanyak apa pun tahun sudah terlewati, Byungchan tetap tidak mengetahui apakah cita-cita itu sudah terwujudkan atau belum.

“Kau memikirkan sesuatu?”

“Hanya seorang teman lama,” sahut Byungchan. “Kau pernah merindukan seseorang, Seungwoo?”

Pertanyaan itu tak langsung mendapatkan jawaban dari Seungwoo. Lelaki sepucat salju itu menerawang begitu lama. Perasaan merindukan bukanlah sesuatu yang baru lagi bagi dirinya, terutama setelah apa yang terjadi bertahun-tahun silam. Seungwoo tak bisa menampik kalau ada kalanya ia bermimpi; kembali berada di kamar lamanya, tengah berbaring, dan menantikan kehadiran kedua orang yang begitu berarti baginya.

Ia menoleh kepada Byungchan dan memberikan senyum tipis. “Ya, terkadang.”

“Pasti amat menyenangkan rasanya bila dirindukan seseorang, bukan begitu, Seungwoo? Aku jadi ingin tahu apakah ada yang pernah merindukanku ....”

“Tentu saja ada. Di suatu tempat, di belahan bumi sana, di bawah langit lainnya. Kita tak pernah tahu, bukan?”

Anggukan serta kekehan renyah Byungchan mengindikasikan bahwa lelaki itu setuju dengan ucapannya. Setelahnya hanya ada keheningan panjang yang menemani mereka, keduanya terlihat sibuk dengan lamunan masing-masing. Sementara hujan mulai reda, berganti menjadi gerimis.

Jarum jam yang terus berputar maju di pergelangan tangan Seungwoo mengatakan bahwa ia sudah sangat telat. Seharusnya ia sudah kembali sejak tiga puluh menit lalu—dan memberikan barang di tangannya ini kepada muridnya. Mereka pasti sedang menunggunya, dan diam-diam mendumal atas keterlambatannya. Tetapi mau bagaimana lagi, Seungwoo benar-benar ingin berada di sini lebih lama. Atau lebih tepatnya, ia ingin berada di sini lebih lama lagi bersama dengan lelaki di sampingnya. Mereka baru bertemu, tetapi Seungwoo merasa mereka telah mengenal satu sama lain jauh lebih lama.

Seungwoo bergerak gelisah di tempatnya, hingga akhirnya ia memberanikan diri membuka suara. “Membutuhkan tumpangan? Aku bisa mengantarkanmu. Dan, oh— perempuan di dalam tadi memberitahukan ini kepadaku, um, selamat ulang tahun ...?”

“Terima kasih untuk ucapannya, juga tawarannya. Tetapi tak perlu.”

“Rumahmu jauh dari sini?”

Byungchan tercekat mendengar pertanyaan semacam itu terlontar. Dalam hal ini, rumah seperti apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Seungwoo, Byungchan tak mengerti, ataupun memang tak mau mengerti. Sudah tak terhitung berapa lama, tetapi Byungchan sudah terlalu jauh dari rumah asalnya.

_Rumah, ya._

_Rumah ...._

Jika ia pulang ke rumah, tidak ada seorang pun yang akan menyambutnya. Jadi, apa gunanya pulang ke rumah? Byungchan terkekeh miris dan menggeleng-geleng samar. Pemikirannya tentang _rumah_ sudah berbeda sejak masa-masa lampau. Dan memikirkannya saja membuat Byungchan merasa tidak nyaman.

“Jauh ataupun dekat memang apa bedanya? Lagi pula, mau sedekat apa pun jaraknya ... aku tidak pernah benar-benar berada di rumah.”

Seungwoo merutuki dirinya sendiri atas nada tak bersahabat yang didapatkannya barusan. Sebagai kedua orang yang baru bertemu, seharusnya ia tidak menanyakan hal-hal yang bersifat privat dan berpotensi dapat menyinggung perasaan sang lawan bicara. Ia lantas mengulum senyum penuh apologetiknya, lalu berusaha mencairkan suasana seperti sebelumnya. Seungwoo melirik-lirik bungkusan kue di dekapan Byungchan.

“Kau tidak membeli lilin? Beberapa orang mengatakan kalau ulang tahunmu belumlah sempurna apabila tak ada lilin menyala yang bisa kautiup,” tanyanya sambil memperlihatkan plastik transparan berisi 16 lilin-lilin panjang berwarna-warni yang turut dibelinya tadi.

“Lilin-lilin itu hanya kamuflase belaka, kau tahu? Rasanya begitu mengerikan saat kau menyadari bagaimana pada setiap detiknya angka-angka itu terus menggerogoti sisa waktumu di dunia ini.”

Setelah menuturkan itu Byungchan kembali membuka payung lipatnya. _Hoodie_ yang sebelumnya ia lepas pun kembali ia kenakan. Ia melirik sekilas kepada Seungwoo, kemudian mengangguk satu kali—sebagai tanda perpisahan.

“Kau akan pergi?”

“Kurasa,” jawab Byungchan sekenanya.

“Menurutmu, apa kita akan bertemu lagi?”

Yang ditanya hanya menatap Seungwoo lama, sebelum mulai menuruni anakan tangga. Namun belumlah mencapai hitungan sepuluh langkah yang diambilnya, lelaki itu berbalik perlahan, dan menatap Seungwoo tepat di matanya.

Entah apa yang mendorong Byungchan untuk melakukan ini, tetapi pembicaraan singkatnya dengan lelaki di atas sana membuatnya merasa seperti bercengkerama dengan teman lama. Sesungguhnya Byungchan tak pernah mau repot-repot berbicara dengan orang asing, tetapi yang satu ini sebuah pengecualian. Dan sudut terkecil dalam hatinya mengatakan, jika hal itu telah benar ia lakukan. Senyum cerah si pemilik lesung pipi singgah kembali di wajah pucatnya, tanpa terbebani apa pun ia lantas berujar, “Byungchan.”

“Huh?”

“Namaku Byungchan.”

Dan Byungchan pun berbalik tanpa pernah menoleh untuk kedua kalinya. Meninggalkan Seungwoo yang hanya mampu mematung dengan jantungnya yang berdetak teramat kencang. Senyum lebarnya tak lekas hilang sampai bermenit-menit kemudian.

Seungwoo mulai berpikir kalau ia membutuhkan lebih dari sekadar nama. Maka dengan segera ia merapalkan doa agar kembali dipertemukan dengan Byungchan. Meskipun ia sendiri belum yakin, apa yang akan dilakukannya jika mereka diberikan kesempatan untuk kembali bertemu. Napasnya terembus lembut, dengan manik-manik yang tak sekalipun teralihkan dari punggung Byungchan yang terlihat semakin menjauh, dan lama-kelamaan menghilang ditelan keramaian di depan sana. Bertepatan dengan itu, dalam hatinya Seungwoo berbisik,

“ _Selamat ulang tahun, Byungchan._ ”

  


**Fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> [(Keane - Somewhere Only We Know.)](https://open.spotify.com/track/1SKPmfSYaPsETbRHaiA18G?si=-yS7g12YTo-j7utN1k3Vlg)


End file.
